The present invention relates to a transport device for an agricultural utility machine. In particular, the present invention relates to a discharge pipe for a combine harvester. The present invention also relates to an agricultural utility machine having such a transport device, or a combine harvester having such a discharge pipe.
It is considered to be known that discharge pipes of combine harvesters equipped with conveyor augers can be designed with multiple parts. By the use of a joint or plug connection, the multiple-part discharge pipes can be transported in a space-saving manner in either a disconnected or disassembled state, for example if the combine harvester is being transported on public roads, while the multiple-part discharge pipes in the connected operating state are long enough to enable sufficient distance between the combine harvester during harvesting operation and the tractor combination that accompanies the combine harvester and receives the harvested grain. It is also considered to be known that the transfer of torque from a first conveyor auger that transports the harvested grain, which is rotatably situated in a first section of the pipe, to a second conveyor auger that transports the harvested grain, which is rotatably situated in a second section of the pipe, takes place by means of a claw clutch.
A claw clutch of this sort is susceptible to torque spikes, in particular when the conveyor auger is started up, if the claws are not completely meshed, or have free travel in order to enable a simple disconnection and connection of the sections of the pipe. The torque spikes can result in the destruction of the claw clutch.